


Once in a Lifetime - vidfic

by shniam



Series: VidFics [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animation, Gen, M/M, Mermaids, Vidfic, video script, wet direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Video script to 'Once in a Lifetime'</p><p>How I imagine the video should/would look</p><p>Some imagination required! Anyone want to turn this into reality feel free!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a Lifetime - vidfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is all my own imagination, I hear a song and the video plays in my mind until I get it down on paper.
> 
> I love making these little vidfics, they are just a bit of fun and escapism - please just see them as that.
> 
> This one contains some 'animation' within the video so you will have to use your imagination somewhat. It's also the one that I would really like to see made.
> 
> If I have any of the lyrics wrong please let me know :-)

[As the music starts the screen is filled with a close up of the sea, waves gently rippling and with mist/smoke in the air. Debris starts to float by – barrels, wood, boxes, sail poles, etc. Camera pulls back to show what appears to be an Elizabethan Clipper ship on its side and damaged.

Laying across a barrel is Harry, lower body in the water. He is wearing an off white blouson. Zayn is in a small canoe style boat, slumped with his eyes closed. He is wearing a similar style top to Harry but with a dark blue waistcoat. On his lower half he is wearing tight blue trousers and brown boots. Liam is holding onto the side of the boat and is wearing a dark blue officers jacket over his shirt. Just behind them, in the shot, Niall scrambles onto a piece of wood, Louis swims to hold onto the edge, too tired to try and pull himself up. Niall is wearing a red waistcoat over a frilled shirt and white trousers, Louis is dressed similarly to Harry.]

[Camera moves to ‘sit’ next to Liam]

[Liam looks up an out over the sea. Tiredness is evident on his face and he slips into the water slightly as he sings]

Once in a Lifetime it’s just right  
We made no mistakes  
Not even a landslide or riptide  
Could take it all away

[Camera swings round to face Harry]

[Harry slowly lifts his head up to look at the camera as he sings]

Somehow it feels like nothing has changed  
Right now my heart is beating the same

[As Harry sings he slips underwater]

Out loud someone’s calling my name

[Video changes to animation (similar style to “Help! I’m a Fish!”)]

[Harry falls underwater, mermaids swim out from behind rocks and over to him. One breaths air into him, causing his cheeks to inflate (its animation, ok?!) and he wakes. The mermaids pull his hand and lead him off amongst the reeds and rocks, darting about and having fun. Harry occasionally looks up where he can see the bottom of the boat and the debris, the legs of his friends hanging down.

He points up and they swim up towards the surface]

It sounds like you  
When I close my eyes  
All the stars align  
And you are by my side  
You are by my side

[Camera shows Louis slipping into the water and Niall leaning over the side holding an arm out]

[Below the surface (back into animation) you see Harry with his arms wrapped around Louis’ legs as he pulls him down. He indicates to the mermaids to breath into Louis’ mouth and as Louis’ cheeks inflates, Harry doubles up with laughter. Louis puts his hands on his hips and scowls.  
Harry flings his arms out to indicate the beauty of the undersea and pulls him in and out of the rocks.]

Once in a lifetime it’s just right  
And we are always safe

[Up on top Niall looks down at where Louis slipped under and lowers his arm in.

Below Niall’s arm shows up in animation and Louis reaches up and pulls him down.]

Not even the bad guys in the dark night  
Could take it all away

[The three start swimming around, hair streaming behind them and enjoying the beauty and adventure the undersea offers] 

Somehow it feels like nothing has changed  
Right now my heart is beating the same

[Niall looks up at the bottom of the boat and to Liam’s legs, he swims up and pulls on Liam’s legs. Liam kicks out.

Camera shows Liam looking down at the water crossly as he tries to free his legs.

Eventually he slips under water and turns animated]

Out loud someone’s calling my name  
And it sounds like you

[Under water Liam is very cross with Niall but Niall starts swimming around him and tickling him. They start to swim off when Liam looks back up at the boat]

When I close my eyes  
All the stars align

[Zayn opens his eyes and realises that the others are no longer there, he starts to panic and looks over the side of the boat]

[Below the surface the others swim up behind Liam, their legs slowly turning into fish tails]

And you are by my side  
You are by my side  
You are by my side  
You are by my side

[Liam pokes his head out of the water (not animated) and holds his hand out to Zayn, who reaches of the side of the boat to take it.

Zayn slips into the water] 

Once in a lifetime you were mine


End file.
